The Abandoned House
by Melondy Rose
Summary: This also has Danny Phantom and a wee bit of Supernatural. The almost adventure of Dipper, Danny, and Norman.


The Abandoned House

It was sort of amazing in it's self that these three boy met at all. They had all come to this old, decrepit house presumably all for the same reason even though non of them said. But really how many reasons were there to go to an old supposedly haunted house.

"I'm Norman," started the youngest boy who couldn't be much older than 11

"Danny," was the quick reply that came from the oldest who looked to be about 14.

"Hi I'm...uh Dipper. You guys aren't like fugitives or anything right." said the middle boy about who was probably 12. The comment was met with a pair of reproachful glares. "Hey just asking!" quickly replied Dipper throwing up his hands in mock surrender.

"Well I don't know about you two, but I didn't come here to play 20 questions on the porch." Danny said as he made his way to the door. Unwilling to be left outside Norman and Dipper quickly followed.

As they opened the door it let out a horrible creaking groan of protest. The inside of the house wasn't any better off than the door. It was easy to tell that it had once been very nice though slightly harder to imagine. They found themselves in the entrance hall. They could see a grand staircase leading to the upper floor. There was also quiet a few doors down the hall but only one that was open. Which was just off to the left of the staircase. But that's not what the noticed first. What immediately grabbed their attention was this horrible, rancid smell that was stifling the air. Dipper was torn between attempting to hold his breath or to use his hands as a makeshift gas mask. Norman on the other hand was quick to act by pulling his hoodie over his mouth and nose. Danny just grimaced and continued on walking.

Instinctively taking charge – much to Dipper's annoyance – Danny lead the small group into the room that was opened. Wordlessly they split up and scatter across the room. The room was lined with bookshelves that held mostly books some odds and ends and a lot of rock and stones of all shapes and size. It also had a beautiful fire place with carving in the frame and on the mantle were more rocks. There was also some chairs, a couch, and a huge mahogany desk. The desk had some more little odds and ends, some papers, and not so surprisingly more rocks. There was also papers scattered across the floor and a thick layer of dust that had settled over every thing.

"Hey who wants to bet who ever used to live here collected rocks?" Dipper muttered as he made his way to the desk. A muffled reply came from Norman. "What?" questioned Dipper

"I said," Norman said as he removed his hoodie from his face "What was your first clue."

Dipper laughed as he started his search through the desk " I don't know. It's just this gut feeling I have." the boy all chuckled from their spot in the room. Danny was looking through the bookshelves and Dipper through the desk. Norman was going through the papers on the floor. They mostly worked in silences except for a few sneezes and a couple sarcastic comments. They were also all kind of jumpy, but Dipper figured that was to be expected in a possibly haunted house and besides that they all had gotten passed the fence, one way or another, that was meant to keep people out.

That being said Dipper felt justified about the small scream that he let out when a deep voice called out. "What are you kids doing in here?!" Along with Dipper's scream came Norman's sharp gasp of air and slight jump. Danny didn't really make an audible sound he just quickly turned and shifted into a fighting crouch ready to spring at a moments notices. Which was sort of interesting but Dipper figured it was probably because he was kind of scrawny so probably got picked on at school a lot.

But before anyone could get hysterical a tall figure – which really reminded Dipper of a moose – stepped into the room from the shadow of the door way. The man was wearing a t-shirt with a plaid button up shirt over the top with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of jeans. He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a leather wallet which he flipped open to reveal a badge

"Police, you boys all realize your on private property right," he said as he looked them all in the eye. Dipper was always more on the small side but he had never felt so tiny and judging by Norman's face he wasn't feeling much better. Even Danny was slipping out of his fighting stance to look a little more like a scolded child than anything.

The cop soon focused his gaze on Danny and started to ask questions. Nothing special just the usual " Do your parents know where you are? How did you get past the fence? Do you have anymore friends with you?" Questions you would expect to be asked if you ever got caught somewhere your not supposed to be.

Danny replied quickly and smoothly "Sort of. I told them I was going to hang out with my friends. We jumped the fence. No, it's just us."

Dipper wasn't going to point out that yeah Dipper jumped the fence – he had a scraped knee to prove it – but he didn't how the others got past or that they themselves just met on the porch, and by the looks of it neither was Norman.

While the officer questioned Danny, Dipper took it as an opportunity to grab the smooth stones from the desk. Right after that the officer decided he had questioned Danny enough and led them out of the house and to through the gate all the while lecturing them about what they done.

" You're all very lucky that none of you were hurt. Old houses like this one has weak spots in the floor. One wrong step and your through the floor. Honestly, I don't know why the city just hasn't torn down this old house." He went on like that the whole way to the point it was more obnoxious than chastising. He kept going even when they where off the property. "Look," he said finally winding down," I know that supposedly haunted houses sound like fun but their really dangerous just promise me you won't come here again." It was at that point he had the most ridiculous puppy-eyed look that any of them had ever seen, and strangely enough the most effective. They all quickly agreed and thankfully he left without another lecture to go back inside to make sure there actually was no more kids in there. "Not because I don't believe you but I have to double check its my job,"

"Well that was interesting," Dipper said looking back to the house

"Yeah," Norman laughed out. "Who knew a grown man could posses such an effective puppy-eyes."

"Yeah totally beats out anything my mom tries to pull on me." Danny said starting to chuckle. Soon the boys were all laughing and recounting their short lived adventure.

"Is it really that late?" Norman asked as he looked up at the setting sun as their laughter died down. "I've got to get going my mom is going to have a panic attack if I come home late again."

"Yeah I can't be out pass curfew again or my sister will flip out. Seriously she's worse than my parents." Danny said now looking at the sky as well.

"Me too, I don't think my uncle will care but Mabel is going to harass me until she feels like she has squeezed every bit of information from me." Dipper said looking as well to the orange and pink horizon. "Oh hey, before I forget," Dipper said bringing the other two's attention back to him, " I got us something. You remember when I had that gut feeling about who ever living here collecting rock," Dipper said with a smirk adding as much sarcasm into one sentences as possible. "I think I was right. So I grabbed us some while Danny was talking to the cop." He then pulled out 3 stones. He handed Danny a green and black swirled stone, Norman got a blue one with some silver streaking in it, and Dipper got kept a red one that had at least 4 different shades of red."A memento of a grand adventure that almost was."

Danny smiled as he threw the stone up and down as if he was testing the weight. With a laugh he said, "To the adventure that almost was." He then turned and began walking down the road leaving Dipper and Norman alone on the road.

" I had fun," Norman said after a few moments of silence. " No matter how short lived are almost adventure was," he gave one last smile and waved as he walked away.

Dipper found himself standing alone on an empty street except for one black 1967 Chevy Impala. "It would have been an awesome adventure," Dipper said smiling as he headed back to the motel he was staying at. Mabel kept calling it their vacation with in a vacation . Gruncle Stan just called it a lucrative business opportunity.

_**One week later**_

It was late at night and Dipper was lying in bed still beating himself up over not getting either of the boys' numbers, e-mail or hell even a last name would be helpful. He could at least talk to them about this nagging feeling that he had. Some thing about that police officer. He knew he was missing something. Something obvious. It was just nagging at the back of his head but what was it. Dipper felt like he could almost taste it. It was right there on the tip of his tongue.

All of a sudden as if he had been struck by lightning, he knew what was wrong. It was the gate. The gate was opened. Dipper had to jump to get over but when they came back through the gate was wide open. The chain was hanging off the gate, but it hadn't been unlocked. The chain had been cut. "HE WASN'T A REAL POLICE OFFICER!" Dipper shouted bolting out of bed until his feet got tangled and he ended up face planting.

_**Bonus **_

"Hey, Sammy. So was it a bunch of kids." Dean asked straightening up from where he was leaning on the door frame.

"Yeah, did you find the body yet?" Sam asked stepping farther into the room.

"I couldn't find anything. Cas is working on it though." Dean said. Immediately after that they both heard a flutter of wings.

"Did you find it, Cas." Dean asked turning to face Cas, who was standing directly beside him.

"Yes, the body is located in a unmarked grave a few miles south from this location." Castiel stated in deep baritone voice.

And with that the boys were off. It wasn't until many years later, that anyone realized what was started here that day.

* * *

So it's kinda short but seeing as it started out as a school paper that was supposed to be only a page its pretty lengthy. It might one day be part of a series or it might not. Not promising anything.


End file.
